Bacteria persisting in a biofilm in the human body cause about two-thirds of all chronic/recurrent diseases. These biofilms are comprised of bacteria protected by an outer “slime” that is often comprised primarily of DNA which prevents the innate and adaptive immune systems, antibiotics and other antibacterial agents from gaining access to the bacteria inside the biofilm. Biofilms make it extremely difficult to clear the infection from the body. Furthermore, biofilms can act as a reservoir for future acute infections often with lethal consequences.
At least one protein from the DNABII family of proteins is found in all known eubacteria and are naturally found outside of the bacterial cell. While they elicit a strong innate immune response, host subjects fail to naturally produce specific antibody to family members as a result of infection. The major problem with bacterial biofilms is the inability of the host immune system and/or antibiotics and other antimicrobials to gain access to the bacteria protected within the biofilm.
Biofilms are present in an industrial setting as well. For example, biofilms are implicated in a wide range of petroleum process problems, from the production field to the gas station storage tank. In the field, sulfate reducing biofilm bacteria produce hydrogen sulfide (soured oil). In the process pipelines, biofilm activity develops slimes which impede filters and orifices. Biofilm and biofilm organisms also cause corrosion of pipeline and petroleum process equipment. These problems can be manifested throughout an oil or gas production facility to the point where fouling and corrosive biofilm organisms have even been found on the surfaces of final product storage tanks.
In the home, biofilms are found in or on any surface that supports microbial growth, e.g., in drains, on food preparation surfaces, in toilets and in swimming pools and spas.
Biofilms are implicated in a wide range of water processes, both domestic and industrial. They can grow on the surface of process equipment and impede the performance of the equipment, such as degradation of heat transfer or plugging of filters and membranes. Biofilms growing on cooling tower fill can add enough weight to cause collapse of the fill. Biofilms cause corrosion of even highly specialized stainless steels. Biofilms in a water process can degrade the value of a final product. Biofilms growing in drinking water distribution systems can harbor potential pathogenic organisms, corrosive organisms or bacteria that degrade the aesthetic quality of the water.
Thus, a need exists to break through the protective barrier of biofilms to treat or kill the associated bacterial infections and clear them from surfaces and in water systems. This invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.